My First Love
by XxgawjussemokidxX
Summary: hermione and Charlie. I hope it's good....
1. Chapter 1

A warm summers day, mid July. Hermione walked around the quiet beach alone. She was smiling, twirling a daisy in her fingers quietly humming a song to herself. She smiled as the waves of the beach lapped against her bare feet. She looked up at the chalets behind her and waved to her parents who were sitting on the deck of their chalet. She giggled and began to skip over to a small lagoon that she had discovered earlier. As she neared there, she heard gales of laughter coming from behind the boulder obscuring the lagoon from sight. She pouted and decided to confront them for using her lagoon.

She burst forward and gasped. There were two teenage boys sitting down poking a crab. She watched on in curiousness. What were they doing to the poor crab?

Suddenly the crab grew in size. Her eyes widened to the size of orbs.

"Wow. What just happened?" She asked in complete shock, but with a hint of awe.

The two boys looked up in shock and the crab quickly returned to its original size. They both got up hurriedly and began to run off.

She ran after them and cried, "Please don't go. I just, find it fascinating what just happened." she said so excitedly, her eyes flashing.

The two boys stopped and looked at each other. "Come on." The older of the two urged. "Mum will kill us if she finds out. We have to leave." he continued, and dragged his younger brother away.

Hermione sat on the ground and picked up the crab. She examined it for any signs of harm, but could find nothing. Satisfied, she let it go, and watched it scuttle off to its home. She lay on her back, and stared at the clouds, remembering every detail about her encounter with the two boys.

She smiled as she remembered their vivid red hair, strong, but small build. Most of all though, she remembered the younger one's perfect piercing blue eyes. They seemed to speak to her through an unknown language. She sighed, deep within her thoughts and fell asleep under the sun.

**Meanwhile...**

"Come on. We have to go now Charlie. Mum will kill us if she finds out we strayed from the pre-agreed boundaries. You saw what happened when we went to Diagon Alley last month!" Bill cried to his younger brother.

Charlie followed him, his mind drifting back to the young bushy haired girl who had stumbled upon him and Bill's magical place. He coudn't get her out of his mind. He had to see her again. Even as he thought this, he figured out a plan to sneak out and see her.

He smiled to himself and caught up with Bill, looking much happier than he did a moment ago.

Bill noticed this subtle change and chuckled to himself. The boy is planning something, he thought.

"Good luck Char. You're going to need it."


	2. Chapter 2

**CPOV**

Hmm. If I leave after breakfast, I can probably spend most of the day out on the beach before mum realises I'm gone. I should pack some food and remember my bathing clothes.

I smiled as I figured out my foolproof plan. No one could figure it out! Muahahaha...

Anyway. That girl. Who is she? I need to know. There's some inexplicable urge to find out who she is, and I don't know why, but I will find out.

I began to pack my bag, when I noticed Ron standing in my doorway, munching on one of mum's homemade chocolate cookies. For an eight year old that boy is a pig. I'm seven years older than him, and even I never ate like that. I shuddered.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked in that really annoying sing song voice that five year olds use.

"Nothing." I replied shortly. Now, don't get me wrong. I love my brother, but he can get so annoying. I mean, even Ginny isn't as bad as him, and she's a seven year old girl.

"Oh." he said thickly. "I thought you were going somewhere." he shrugged, and walked out of the room.

See. Foolproof plan.

What is it with siblings? It's like the sign on my door doesn't exist.

"Charlieeee!" Ginny squealed.

I groaned.

"Hey Gin. What's up?"

"As it's our last day...Do you want to take me to the theme park?" she asked slyly.

I faltered. She's my baby sister, I can't be mean to her... but I can't leave here without seeing that girl.

I had an idea. It's like a lightbulb went off in my head.

"Say, Gin. It's going to be a nice day tomorrow, what say you and I go to the beach for the day?"

She looked at me. "Okay...Wait a minute. You're planning something. I can tell."

How did she know?

"No, I'm not...."

"You are!" she accused. "I can tell when you're lying Charlie Arthur Weasley. You're ears always turn red when you lie!" she giggled.

I groaned. This seven year old was far too observant.

"If you don't tell me what's going on, I'll get Bill to hex you until you tell me!" she threatened.

Why, oh why did she bring Bill into the mix?

"Fine. Come with me tomorrow, and I'll explain it then. Right now, you never know when the twins might be listening." I whispered hurriedly.

She grinned and skipped out the room to pack her bag presumably.


	3. Chapter 3

**HPOV**

I walked into my lagoon, and dangled my feet into the water. I smiled as I remembered the two boys from yesterday.

They looked so interesting, it was as though they were doing magic, causing the crab to grow larger. I shook my head. There is no way in hell that they were doing magic, because magic isn't physically possible...

Is it?

I sighed and closed my eyes blissfully. The cool breeze felt good against my skin after the warm rays of sun gently caressing me. I heard voices coming from beyond the boulder. I peered over the boulder and gasped. It was the boy from yesterday and he was arguing with a red haired girl. I looked upon them in curiousness. Is this what it's like, having a brother or sister? Constant arguements?

Oh. They hugged.

Maybe it's not complete arguements.

They looked happy. I wish I wasn't so lonely. I wish had a sibling, or...even...friends.

I'm so lonely, I wish I had someone. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents, but I'm an eight year old girl, who needs friends her own age.

"Shut up Ginny. I just want to get to know her. She seems so...I dunno... secluded from everyone."

"But, but, but, how do you even know she'll be here?" the girl asked gently.

I sighed. They were waiting for someone. Well, that makes sense, they have to have friends here in Dijon.

I decided to go back to our chalet and just lie down for a while. I stood up and began to walk across the sand.

I heard a gasp and just shrugged it off. It's not like the gasp was for me.

"Woah! Wait up!" I heard the voice shout. I turned around and found myself staring into gorgeous blue eyes. I caught myself.

"Um...Are you talking to me?" I asked uncertainly.

He nodded. "Yeah, I think you're cool. Come talk to me and my sister." he invited.

I smiled hesitantly. He wants to talk to me. We;;, that will change when he finds out what a freak I am.


	4. Chapter 4

**GPOV**

It's a girl?

But, this girl is very pretty. I wonder how old she is. She can't be much older than me...

"So, how old are you?" I asked

She cocked her head at me.

"I'm eight. How old are you?"

"I'm seven and Charlie's fifteen." I said proudly. She lookeed a little shocked.

"Fifteen?" she whispered. "I thought you were younger. But I see now. Nothing can come of this..." She muttered.

"Um Charlie..." I leant over. "Is she okay?"

Charlie gasped.

"Hey, kid? Are you okay?" he asked waving his hands frantically in front of her face. She didn't even flinch.

Her eyes were clouded over and her expression vacant.

"Charlie?" I asked worriedly. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. Get dad down here now!" he commanded me. I took a last fleeting look at the two of them and ran back up the beach.

After about ten minutes of fast running I got back to the house.

I found my dad in the living room examining the fuse box.

"Fascinating. Amazing these spark plug things." he was muttering.

"Dad! Come quick!" I cried. "There's this girl on the beach, and something's happened! You have to help us!"

Dad jumped out of his chair and followed me out of the house.

We sprinted down the path, towards the beach.

Dad ran over to Charlie who was cradling the girl in his arms. She was sleeping soundly, and looked so peaceful.

"Is she okay? Son, what happened?"

**APOV**

What happened? Charlie had better tell me everthing, and not miss a detail. This is crucial. If this child is who I think she is, then what happens next, is crucial.

"Um..She found out that I was fifteen and her eyes suddenly glazed over. She started to talk in a strange language that I don't understand. She looked at me and then fainted into my arms." He explained frantically.

"Okay, son. I need you to go home, and forget this ever happened. Tell your mother to get Dumbledore here, as soon as she can. I will make sure that she is okay."

He nodded and pulled Ginny up the sand dunes towards the house.

I looked at the child and sighed. I cannot believe I have to do this to the one child who will be able to help THE Harry Potter. She is the only one able to save us all from the reign of a corrupt ministry. She will help Harry to defeat, You-know-who.

She is not ready for this burden.

I pointed my wand at her and muttered, "Oblivate"

A bright flash emitted from my wand. She moaned and woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

**HPOV**

Oh, my head. What happened?

There was this nice man peering over me. He had vivid red hair, it was a complete sense of deja vu. I swear I had seen that shade of hair before.

"Where am I?" I asked.

The nice man looked at me. "You're on a beach. Do you remember how you got here?"

I nodded. Oh no! Mum had always told me not to speak to strangers, I have to leave, before she starts to get worried.

I thanked the man and ran off to our little chalet by the dunes.

I got into the chalet and saw my mum. She was lying on the sofa, her chest rising evenly. I tiptoed past the sofa and froze when she stirred.

Her eyes opened and she grabbed my arm.

"Where have you been?" she asked angrily.

"On the beach mum. You let me go, remember?" I asked anxiously.

She shook her head.

"No. I don't remember. I don't like your tone young lady." she screamed at me. I nodded unhappily, and a tear fell down my face. She saw the tear, and started to shout obscenetioes at me. I quivered, hiding my fear. She just looked at me, angrily, and started to blame me for Dad moving out.

"It's all your fault, you stupid brat! If you hadn't done those strange things, then your father would never have left me! It's all your fault, you FREAK!" she screamed at me. She raised her hand and hit me. Hard. Right across the cheek. It hurt a lot. But, I'm used to worse things. Right now, she's just in a 'normal' state. Thank God, she hasn't been drinking.

She kept on blaming me for Dad leaving. I fingered the necklace around my neck. It was the last thing Dad gave me, before he left. There was a picture of him inside. He gave me a message, "Promise that you will you put the one you truly love in this locket and keep it safe for eternity." he said to me. I promised him, but I was only eight, I hadn't found anyone yet. But, it felt like something was nagging me at the back of my memory.

I had found someone. I'm sure of it. I swear I did.

I tried to remember. All I could see was a head of vivid red hair, and blue eyes.

I have to find him.


	6. Chapter 6

**3 years later...**

"MUM!!!" Hermione screamed from the door. "I have a letter!"

She ran into the living room where her mum was sprawled on the sofa. Hermione couldn't see her breathing. She took her pulse and gasped. Her mother was stone cold. There wasn't a pulse either. She ran to the phone and picked up the phone. She frantically dialled 999 and asked for an ambulance. She then dialled another number. One she hadn't dialled in years, but still remembered, because it was now that she needed him, more than ever.

"Dad? Could you please come and help me? It's mum... I think she's dead." she whispered into the phone.

Soon after, she dropped the phone and slid to the floor, her back against the wall, body racked with sobs.

.........................

The ambulance arrived, and officially pronounced her dead. It was a shock for Hermione, to hear it said so calmly and officially.

"Hermione sweetie!" she heard a voice call from behind her. She whirled around and saw her father waiting anxiously by the door.

"Dad!" she shouted and ran into his arms. She began to sob loudly into his jacket.

He smoothed her hair repeatedly, whispering sweet things into her ear.

"You're going to come with me now. I can look after you, I have my own house, and... a new wife. You'd like her. I know it." he said quietly.

She looked up. "A new wife? How long have you been married?" she whispered.

"Almost a year." he replied apologetically.

She nodded slowly. "I guess I should have seen it coming. You have been gone for five years." she said glumly.

He smiled and carried her to his car.

Floating on the ground was a piece of parchment.

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

_........._

"My letter!" Hermione cried as she woke up from her deep sleep.

Her dad looked at her. "What letter sweetie? You didn't have a letter when I picked you up."

She frowned, her nose crumpled and brow furrowed. "Oh, okay... I could've sworn..."

"Go back to sleep. I'll wake you up when Jean gets here."

She nodded and lay her head back into the pillow.

Her father left her room quietly and picked up the letter on the mantlepiece. He hesitated. He had to open it now, see if it's true. He needed to know if this 'Dumbledore' person was telling him the truth.

He opened the envelope and gasped.

_Enclosed is a list of all the items you will need for your first year at Hogwarts._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

He gulped. It was true. His only daughter was a witch.

"Very well. She can go to this school, but only if she really wants to. Otherwise,she will go to a normal school, and not remember any of this." he said to no-one in particular.

"Quite right, old bean." the painting to his right said cheerfully. "You do what's best for her. I'll inform Professor Dumbledore immediately." and with that, he left the painting.

Robert Granger shook his head. Although it wasn't the first meeting he had had with the painting, but it still shocked him everytime the painting moved or spoke to him.

"Hermione. Come down here for a minute please?" he called upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**HOGWARTS EXPRESS**

**HPOV**

I can't believe I'm here.

On THE Hogwarts Express. I'm so glad I saw those boys run through the wall, before I made a fool of myself crashing. I was so nervous this morning, but now I'm actually excited. I can't wait to start doing real live magic. It''s going ot be amazing, I'm going to remember everything and hopefully become the best healer ever! I know, I've already figured out my life plan. It's embarassing.

Now, what do I do?

"All aboard! We shall be leaving soon!" the train master announced.

I climbed onto the carriage leaving my luggage on the platform, to be loaded on later.

I decided to walk around, and explore the whole train. Of course, me being Hermione, I was already changed into my school robes. I began my journey down the train and almost immediately came across a young boy, around my age, I think.

"Oi! Come back here Trevor!" he yelled as a green frog jumped out of his open carriage door and into the hallway.

I laughed. He looked at me sourly.

"It's not funny. It's the third time today, he's done that."

"I'm sorry, I'll help you look for him if you want?" I offered.

He nodded his thanks and we set off to search for...Trevor.

I went past a few carriages when I saw the two boys from earlier. I opened their carriage door and heard the red head say an incantation

"Sunshine daisies butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow."

Nothing happened. Hah.

"That's not a real spell is it? Well, it's not very good is it?" I laughed. He looked at me oddly. What did I do? Do I have ink on my face?

"Now, I've only tried a few simple spells myself" I continued, sitting across from the raven haired boy. "For example" I whipped out my wind and pointed it at his face. "Occulus Reparo."

The boy's glasses were instantly repaired.

He took them off, and it hit me. I knew this boy.

"Jimminy Cricket. YOU'RE Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?" I asked the boy who was stuffing his face with candy.

"Won Weashley." he said, spraying food everyone.

"Charmed, I'm sure." I said in disgust, what a pig!? "You'd best put your robes on, I expect we'll be reaching there soon."

I turned to walk out the doorway and stopped.

"You've got dirt on your nose. Did you know? Just there" I indicated his nose and walked off. Urghh.. That boy is a pig.

...............................................

**HOGWARTS**

Ohmygosh! I'm actually here!

"The walls aren't actually like that. They're just enchanted to look like the night sky." I said to the girl beside me. She nodded in awe.

I guess we're all just as amazed as each other when it comes to school.

"I will now place the sorting hat on each of your heads." Professor McGonagall said crisply. I was nervous. What if it couldn't choose what house I'm supposed to be in?

"Granger, Hermione."

I took a deep breath and walked up slowly to the front of the hall. Profeesor McGonagall placed the hat on me.

"Hmm. You have a good brain, but lots of courage too. Ah. You're Hermione Granger. You must be in GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted the last word and I let out the breath I had been holding.

I ran over to the Gryffindor table where I was greeted by three red heads just like the boy on the train. Weird.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger!" I announced.

They nodded. "Welcome to Gryffindor. I'm Percy Weasley, prefect of this house. And these two are my...well...my...brothers. Be warned, they like to prank people. Especially the first years."

I nodded.

"Hello. My name's Gred,"

"And I'm Forge"

"Can you"

"Tell us"

"Apart?" they finished simultaneously.

"Well, first of all. Your names aren't Gred and Forge. No self respecting mother would call their kids that. You're more likely to be called Fred and George." I answered them sweetly.

They looked shocked. "Ah but I bet you can't tell us apart." They challenged.

I studied them both carefully. 'Gred' seemed to be slightly taller, and had a slightly brighter shade of blue eyes. I would have to remember this.

I pointed at him and said, "For the sake of being nice, you're Gred. And you're Forge." I said to the other one.

Their jaws dropped. Come to think of it so had most people's. "What? It's not that big a deal is it?"

Everyone nodded dumbfoundedly.

Percy cleared his throat. "No first year has ever retaliated against those two. Now they're going to be thinking of even bigger pranks to prank you with. I'd watch out."

The twins looked at each other and grinned. "So, my dearest Hermione, apple of our eyes and all that. We have decided to make you an honorary member of the Weasley clan. You're welcome to talk to any of us, whenever you like. We... are now... FRIENDS!" they cried, their eyes twinkling.

I grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

**CPOV**

DUM DUM DE DUM DUM, I hummed in my head. It was a pretty tune, by a muggle artist, um... what's her name?

EMMY ROSSUM! That's her name!

I love her songs, they just seem to speak to me. Like they relate to my life.

I jumped back suddenly. "BAD MATILDA!!" I shouted to the Norweigan Ridgeback. She sneezed, and another spout of fire flew towards me. I sighed and pointed my wand at her.

"Stupefy!" I cried reluctantly. She opened her mouth and fell to the floor with a resounding crash. Two other Tamers ran over to check if we were okay. I shrugged them off and walked over to the beautiful Romainan lake. I watched the waves lap and let my mind wander to a happier, more carefree time. My mind wandered back to that first fateful day when I met her for the first time. I don't even know her name but I know that I miss her. Well. . . Thats odd. I haven't thought of her in over 6 years. I still want to get to know her. Where could I find her? She's not even a witch. How can I find a muggle? They're almost impossible to track if I don't know her name.

"Hey Charlie." a voice said from my right. I looked up and saw Melissa standing next to me. "Do you fancy grabbing a drink?" she asked quietly.

I studied her blonde hair, blue eyes and model like figure. Not meaning to seem shallow, but she was nice to look at.

"Why not?" I answered. I got up and we walked towards to tavern, chatting animatedly.

**HOGWARTS**

**HPOV**

"She's a nightmare. No wonder she hasn't got any friends" I heard Ronald say.

Such a rude person. I try to help him and he insults me! I could feel tears welling up. I quickened my pace and brushed past him. I didn't look where I was going and ran head first into Fred.

"Hey HERMS!! Hahaha!" he paused. "What's wrong?" he asked more gently.

I looked at him and burst into tears. He wrapped his arms around me in a firm hug.

"It's-that-sob-brother-of-sob-yours! He's-sob-an-ungrateful-uncaring-sob-PIG!" I shouted in frustration.

Fred nodded in agreement. "I can go beat him up if you want." he offered, a little too eagerly if you ask me.

I laughed, but shook my head. "No. I don't like domestic violence. Things can be solved without fights. I have to believe that." I whispered, more to myself, but Fred still heard me.

I looked up and smiled. "Right, well. I'd best be off. It's the Halloween festival isn't it?" Fred nodded.

"Right. Well. See you around Fred." I walked off slowly, making sure I was out of sight, before running towards the Girl's bathroom crying.

Brothers should not fight. Bad things could come of it. Why would Fred even offer to beat up his little brother? That's a horrible thing to do!

I sat in the toilet crying and crying, not even leaving to go to the amazing halloween feast.


	9. Chapter 9

**HALLOWEEN FEAST**

**HARRYPOV**

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL! Thought you ought to know." Professor Quirrell screamed before fainting in the middle of the Great Hall.

Everyone started to scream! We got up and started to run towards the doors!

"QUIET!" Professor Dumbledore roared over the din.

Wow. He can be loud for an old geezer.

He instructed us all to follow Prefects to our respective Dorms.

Ron and I had managed to get as far as the hallway when a thought struck me.

"Ron! Hermione, She doesn't know!" I cried. He looked at me in shock. We sighed and ran towards the Girls Bathrooms. As we rounded the corner we saw a really huge and ugly troll lumbering towards the Girls bathrooms.

"NO! Hermione!" Ron screamed. We sprinted towards the bathrooms and saw Hermione cowering under a pile of broken doors. She scrambled towards the sinks and hid beneath them.

I decided I needed to save her. Don't know why. But I did the most stupid thing I have ever done in my life. I jumped on the troll's back.

"WOAH!! HELP! Ron!!" I yelled as the troll picked me up and tried to hit me with it's club.

"Swish and Flick!" Hermione cried from the sinks.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" The club levitated into the air and fell on to the troll's head with a resounding clunk.

The troll fell to the floor unconcious.

"What on earth happened here!?" The shrill voice belonging to Professor McGonagall asked.

"It was my fault Professor." Hermione said. Wait. Hermione? "You see, I'd read about trolls in a book and thought I could handle it. But I couldn't. If it weren't for Harry and..." she paused. "Ron. I'd probably be dead by now."

Hermione lied to save us??

Well. Safe to say that the three of us became best of friends quickly. Hermione was so nice, she helped us with all of our homework and stuff. And we...

We...

Oh heck. What do we do to help her?

**HPOV**

It's been months since the Halloween incident. We've almost managed to reach the end of the year without any more dangerous 'adventures' as the boys like to put it.

And then. Harry had to drag me and Ron off to meet Fluffy.

The three headed dog. Bloody moron.

And now he's got it into his head that Snape's doing something bad. He won't leave it well enough alone. I guess. Now, I have to keep an eye on the two boys as they go sneaking off to find out everything about Snape and that blasted Philosopher's Stone. Gah!

"Hermione!!" Harry shouted out as he saw me cross the courtyard.

I ran over to him quickly. "What is it Harry? We have to get to Charms quickly." I asked.

"I figured out who NIcholas Flamel is!" he cried.

"WHAT? WHO? WHO IS HE?"

Harry whipped out a chocolate frog card and showed it to me. "Look! He is the only known maker and owner of the Philosopher's Stone." he whispered reverently.

"What is the Philosopher's Stone?" he asked.

I sighed. "The Philosopher's Stone is a stone that can give you immortality." We hurried to Charms.

..........

"Cheer up Harry. It's just a Quidditch game." I soothed. Ron, Fred and George looked up when I said that.

"Just."

"A"

"Game?" they said, the words tumbling over each other.

It was quite scary actually.

"What? It is just a game." I said confusedly.

"Nononononononono." Fred said hurriedly.

"You see Hermione my dearest." George started.

"Quidditch is a rite of passage. It is the pathway to your future." Fred continued.

"You see. If little Harry here, loses Gryffindor this game, well then. Let's just say the whole house isn't going to be very happy with him." George finished.

Harry gulped.


	10. Chapter 10

**QUIDDITCH MATCH**

"And here come the Gryffindor team! Captained by Oliver Wood, with their new Seeker Harryyyy Potterrrrr!" Lee Jordan shouted through his megaphone.

He began the commentary of the match, going into detail about each and every broom and player.

"Come on Harry!" Ron and I screamed as he flew past us.

"Honestly. Potter couldn't catch that Snitch if it flew into his eye." Malfoy snorted from behind us.

"Ignore him Ron." I warned.

"Of course. Your brothers aren't going to help win either. especially not on those twigs you call brooms." Malfoy continued.

Ron snapped and clambered over the chair.

I decided to completely ignore those two immature boys and continued to cheer Harry and the twins on.

"Take that back-punch-Malfoy!" Ron shouted from behind me.

Neville turned around. "Do you think I ought to help him?"

I shrugged and continued to point my focus on the match.

"Woah! Ouch. Ouch." I heard Neville shout before silence.

It was as though the whole world had gone into slow motion. Harry and Harper had just nosedived steeply to catch the snitch. Harper suddenly pulled up. Wimp. Harry continued down and suddenly levelled out his broom so that he was parallel to the ground.

"Come on Harry!" I screamed. He stretched out his hand for the snitch and inched forward. His weight tipped the broom and he flew off the broom and rolled onto the floor. He stood up and doubled over like he was going to throw up.

"Gross!" I heard someone say.

He opened his mouth and the snitch flew into his palm! We had won!

"AND Gryffindor has won the quidditch game!"

"YEAH!!" Fred and George shouted happily. They flew down to greet Harry and engulfed him in a massive hug.

"Party in the common room!" The twins shouted happily!


	11. Chapter 11

**The next day.**

**HPOV**

"Come on Harry! Let's go see Hagrid. We haven't seen him in months." Ron whined.

Urgh. that boy still gets on my nerves. But, I can't help it. He reminds me of someone so familiar, but I can't remember. Why, oh why can't I remember?

I looked up. Harry ran downstairs carrying his invisibility cloak. That Invisibility cloak is so going to come in useful with their 'adventures'. Which, by the way, I will not be a part of.

We ran down to Hagrid's hut in the dark of the night. "Oh, we arre so going to get into trouble for this." I muttered anxiously.

"Oh shut up 'Mione. We won't get caught. We're under an invisibility cloak!" Ron said condescendingly. I swear I'm going to kill that boy one day.

Harry ignored us both and knocked on Hagrid's door loudly. "HAGRID! OPEN THE DOOR! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Hagrid opened the door sheepishly.

We rushed inside. There was a large cauldron on the dinner table. A strange cracking sound came from it.

"Hagrid. What exactly is that?" Harry said peering into the cauldron.

Ron pushed him aside, as Hagrid lifted the strange thing onto the wooden table. "I know what that is!" Ron said. Wait, HE knows something that I don't?

"That's a Norweigian Ridgeback. My brother Charlie tames them in Romania. They're really rare, Hagrid, how did you get it?" He asked in astonishment.

While Hagrid was muttering some sort of excuse, when something triggered in my memory.

Charlie.

_It was a beach in Dijon. I was walking towards my lagoon and then..._

Nothing. I couldn't remember anything after that. WHY?

"And so... That's how I got the egg." Hagrid finished lamely.

I looked at the clock and gasped. "We have to go! It's almost 11'o'clock!"

We quickly got under the cloak and ran back to school talking about Hagrid's dragon egg. We agreed to go back the next day and try and persuade Hagrid to get rid of it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hagrid's Hut.**

**RPOV**

"I can't wait to see this dragon hatch!" Ron stated excitedly. "Charlie always talks about the thrill of seeing a dragon hatch. He says it's one of the best things you could watch."

Charlie. Why does that name ring a bell?

Hagrid was bustling around fixing us cups of tea and his... rock cakes. I shuddered.

"Hagrid! It's moving!" Harry cried excitedly.

I have to admit. His excitement was contagious. Even I was feeling the thrill of watching this dragon hatch.

The egg started to rock. There was a soft tapping sound. It kept on tapping until there was a sudden silence.

"What's happened?" Hagrid asked frantically.

Ron shook his head. "Charlie said something about, if the dragon stops tapping, then it's most likely not ready to be hatched, or it's ... um... it's more likely to have stopped breathing. If it's stopped tapping for more than a minute, then it's probably dead." he said apologetically.

Hagrid's eyes started to fill up with tears.

I reached forward and touched the egg sadly. A weird spark flew from my hand to the egg and covered it in a warm glow. We all looked on in shock as the egg started to rock and tap even faster than before. Suddenly the dragon broke through the eggshell and flew onto the table.

My eyes widened inn shock. Did I just do that?

The dragon looked around at our shocked faces and sneezed. The spout of fire that came from it managed to set fire to Hagrid's beard. While Harry and Ron were running around trying to stop the flames the dragon moved over to my hand.

I watched it in awe as it nudged my hand gently.

_Are you the one who brought me to this world?_

I nodded slowly.

_I thank you. Do not worry. You can talk to me through your thoughts if you wish._

I smiled.

**_Thank you. How is this possible?_**

_You have a rare connection with dragons. You can communicate with us through our telepathic connection. If you stay long enough in a dragon's mind, you will begin to take on dragon-like characteristics. _

**_By characteristics, what do you mean?_**

_You will be able to heal at a faster rate, hear people's thoughts._

**_Wow. That sounds amazing. _**

_You are a very special person Hermione Granger. The star is the key to your future. It is the key to yours and our freedom. You alone can save us. Remember the star._

The dragon's voice faded out as Harry and Ron turned to look at the window. "There's someone there!" Ron cried.

Harry ran to the door and gasped. "It's Malfoy."

We quickly flung the invisibility cloak over us. "Don't worry Hagrid. We'll send Norbert to Charlie soon. We promise."


	13. Chapter 13

**CPOV**

"Oi! Charles! You have mail!" James yelled at me. I ran over to him quickly. "Is it from a lady friend?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

I burst out laughing. "Come on James. You know me well enough, to know that I prefer bachelorhood."

He nodded. "I know. It's from a certain little brother at Hogwarts."

"Which one? I have err... four there!"

"Oh. Umm.. I think it's Ron."

Ron? Why is he writing to me? It's not like we've ever been close.

I snatched the letter off of James and walked over to my tent.

_Hey Charlie,_

_I know I don't generally write to you, but I need a favour. It's for Hagrid. _

_You see, he won this Norwegian Ridgeback Egg in a card match, and it hatched in his hut. But, Malfoy saw and now Hagrid has to get rid of it. _

_So, I was wondering whether you would take him off our hands and look after him, so that Hagrid won't get into trouble. _

_Thanks. _

_Hope to see you soon._

_Ron. :)_

Hagrid. I should have known that he would do something like this. Possessing a dragons egg is illegal in England. Honestly.

I guess I ought to start writing my reply.

_Dear Ron. _

_Thanks for your letter. Sure. I can probably come pick it up from you._

_So. If you can get the dragon up to the top of the astronomy tower at midnight next Monday, then I can probably collect it from you with a few friends. _

_Hope to see you soon _

_Your big bro _

_Charlie. XD_

Yeah, that should do it. He should be able to get to the astronomy tower, assuming he's figured out his way around the school yet.

**RPOV**

"Hey guys! Charlie's replied. He said he'll come pick it up at midnight next Monday. We just need to get Norbert up there."

Harry nodded. "I'll owl Hagrid and tell him the plan."

Hermione looked up sadly. "What's wrong 'Mione?"

"I don't want Norbert to go. I want him to stay."

"WHAT? 'Mione, Norbert's a dragon. We can't keep him."

"Don't you think I know that?" she snapped. I had never seen her this angry before. "I just wish that we could look after him."

I nodded. "Okay. I'm going to write that letter. Anything you want to ask him?" I offered.

She shook her head. "Actually. No. I'm okay, for now."

_Hey Char,_

_Thanks for the quick reply. Harry, Hermione and I will meet you at the astronomy tower at the agreed date and time._

_Have I told you about Harry and Hermione?_

_Oh well. They're great!_

_Harry, is THE Harry Potter. Can you believe it? Harry Potter is MY best friend!_

_So, yeah. Harry's a joker. And... Hermione... well Hermione is basically a female Bill or Percy. I personally think she's more like Bill. She's got the brains and all that, but she's also got that adventurous streak that Bill has. She's a real nice person, and I wish I had been nicer to her when we first met. _

_So, how's life in Romania?_

_See you on Monday_

_Ron :P_


	14. Chapter 14

**CPOV**

So, his best friend is Harry Potter. Who'd have thought that Ron would be friends with him?

And this Hermione girl. I can't wait to see what she looks like. It sounds like Ron has a little crush on her. Perfect teasing material.

"James! I need your help." I called over to my best friend. I quickly whispered the plan to him and he agreed.

"It's going to be great going back to Hogwarts. I kinda miss all the mischief we got up to there." James said wistfully.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but I doubt you'd want to be there when my brothers decide to pull a prank or two on you."

"It can't be as bad as what we did, I mean remember when we got the Fat Lady completely drunk that last christmas?"

"Yeah. but whatever Fred and George do, make us look like newbies. They invent so many things. I mean they know every passageway in and out of Hogwarts. I don't know how they do, but they do."

**HPOV**

I should have written in that letter. I need to know what Norbert meant when he said 'remember the star.' and 'our future depends on you.'

I so can't concentrate right now. I keep having flashes of memory. But I don't understand it.

In one flash of memory it's like there's a prophecy in it. Something I'm supposed to remember.

_There will come a time,_

_When the Golden Ones shall part._

_One to fight the evil one,_

_One to aid in his battle._

_The last, to overcome the magical laws_

_She will lead us to a World of Peace._

_But beware. Fail to protect her,_

_And we are doomed to a world of darkness and fear. _

**Astronomy Tower**

"Come on. Where is Charlie? We're going to get caught if he doesn't hurry up." Harry whined.

Shocker, I know. I thought it would be me saying these things.

I looked up and grasped Harry's arm tightly. Two dark specks were heading towaards us at great speed. And suddenly. They were right in front of us laughing.

"Ah, It's great to be back here! I can't believe it's been so long!" the brown haired guy said.

The red head next to him just smiled and shook his head. That must be Charlie. Red hair sort of gave it away.

He looked up and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Charlie. Do you have the package for me?" he whispered secretly.

Okay. Now that's just silly. "Why are you talking like this is a covert operation? Jeez." I said snippily. It always got on my nerves when someone pretended that they were some secret agent like James Bond.

He looked at me blankly.

"You know... covert ... Oh never mind." I sighed. I had forgotton he was a pureblood. He knew nothing of Muggle expressions.

"Hi. I'm Harry and this is Hermione." Harry jumped in quickly.

Charlie gazed at Harry intently. "Harry, HI! Nice to meet you, Charlie Weasley at your service! Um, where's Ron?"

I jumped in. "The idiot got himself bitten by Norbert. His whole hand has turned green, we reckon little Norb is poisonous." I said matter of factly.

He looked at me. "Okay. Tell him to get better soon. Umm... Have ... we met before? I mean you remind me of someone I haven't seen in a long time."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that some lame chat up line?" I asked teasingly.

"Wh... No... I ... jus.... Wait! That wasn't very nice." he pouted jokingly.

I smiled. "Well... no, I don't think we have met, but ou remind me of someone too. I just don't remember who."

There was a loud scuffling noise from the corner of the tower. We all whipped around quickly. Harry covered Norbert and I with the cloak, while Charlie cast quick disillusionment charms. Impressive magic, I must say.


	15. Chapter 15

**Fred Pov**

"C'mon bro! He's got to be here somewhere." I whispered loudly. George punched me in the arm hard.

"Shut up you idiot. Mrs Norris will here us!" he whispered loudly.

I retaliated. "You're making all the noise now!" I said rather loudly.

He covered my mouth with his hand. I pulled away and pushed him.

He pushed me back.

I guess you can pretty much figure out what happened next.

Yep. You guessed it. We had a fight.

Until... We found ourselves unable to move. We could only speak. "HAHA... Very funny Char. Let us go now would ya? There's a good brother." I said in my best unpatronizing voice.

He released his disillusionment charm and I found myself staring straight at him. "Arrrgggghhhh!!! Charlie, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" I said, attempting to clutch at my chest, forgetting about the body bind.

"We've been bound, dipstick." George sighed annoyedly.

"Shut up bro!" I retorted. Lame, I know. I just couldn't think of a good comeback.

"Will you both shut up before I cast a silence charm on you both." Charlie said fiercely.

We nodded.

"Good. Now, I'll unbind you." He said. "Finite incantatem." he muttered.

I was suddenly able to move again. I jumped up and down and greeted Charlie in a friendly fashion. He looked angry at us.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE? YOU COULD GET US ALL IN TROUBLE!" he exploded.

"Woah. Cool it Char. It's just the three of us. You don't even go to Hogwarts anymore, and there's no point in me and Fred getting in trouble, we've done all the punishments before." George explained calmly.

"Yeah, but it's not just the three of us..." Charlie trailed off, looking around in confusion. "Err, maybe you're right. Just us three. Hurry up though, I want to go soon." he complained.

I narrowed my eyes. There's something fishy going on here. I WILL find out what. muahahaha. And then, ironically, I choked.

"We just came to see you, as we haven't seen you in ages." I said innocently.

"Right. How did you know I was going to be here anyway?"

I shrugged.

George opened his mouth to explain, but Charlie held his hand up.

He seemed to be listening intently. Then he smiled. "You read Ron's letter didn't you?"

We nodded sheepishly. How did he know?

"I'm your brother. I know you way too well." Charlie explained simply.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHARLIE POV**

Idiots.

Idiots.

What a bunch of idiots.

"Look boys, Ron's obviously not going to turn up, so I guess I'd best be off." I sighed, running a hand through my untameable red hair.

There was a small giggle from around my waist.

Fred and George, unfortunately, heard it and began to look around for the source of the sound.

"Charlie... Have you been hiding someone from us? We KNOW there's someone here." George started.

"Now, it's up to us, to find out who. And where they are." Fred continued.

"Homenum Revelious." George muttered.

Nothing happened. I almost laughed. "George, repeat that spell please?"

"Homenum revelious" George said angrily.

"HA! " I burst out. I couldn't contain it anymore. My brothers ARE genius' but seriously, they got this really simple spell wrong?

There was a small "Tch". I stopped laughing suddenly.

"What? What's wrong with what I said? I followed everything that Flitwick taught us about wrist movement and stuff." He whined to his younger-by-two-minutes brother.

Fred shrugged. "How should I know? I was too busy coming up with the ... ahem... merchandise."

I heard a small growl from my side.

"Confundo." I heard Hermione whisper. I hurriedly re-cast my disillusionment charm.

"Bro, what are we doing up here in the... Astronomy Tower?" Fred asked confusedly.

"I have no idea. Let's get back to the dorms before Filch gets up here." he whispered. They quickly melted back into the shadows and disappeared down the stairs.

**HPov**

Oops. Almost blew our cover there.

"Okay, the coast is clear. You guys can come out now." Charlie whispered. Harry hurriedly threw off the invisibility cloak and we began to move Norbert's cage towards the window.

Charlie just stared at us in silence.

"Hello? A little bit of help please?" I snapped. He quickly came down to Earth and helped us to move Norbert.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek. What the hell? I never cry.

Unfortunately for me, Charlie noticed. He lifted a hand to my cheek and wiped the tear away gently with his calloused, but soft hands. There was a small spark of electricity between us. I felt it, and I know he felt it as he jumped visibly when he touched me. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours, neither of us wanting to break eye contact first, until Harry dropped Norbert on his foot.

"OWWW!!" he cried loudly, hopping about. I burst out laughing and hurried over to help him.

"Hermione. Don't. Move." Charlie whispered.

I stopped. I slowly turned around and smiled. Norbert had broken out of the cage, when Harry dropped him. Charlie was advancing slowly, his wand held out in front of him.

Oh HELL no! There is no way in hell that Norbert is going to get hurt. Not while I'm around anyway. I quickly ran in front of Norbert, my body shielding him, and wand held out in front of me. I like Charlie, but I will do anything to stop him from hurting Norbert.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Charlie hissed.

"I'm sorry Charlie. I can't let you hurt him. Her." I corrected myself quickly.

"Her?" Harry said incredulously. "How do YOU know if it's a girl?"

"Hmm? Oh, er, I... I just know." I backtracked. Should I tell them? No, it's best I keep it a secret. For now. I think.

"Hermione. Move out of the way now." Charlie ordered.

"NO! Can you not see how she hasn't made a single move or attacked me? I can get her back into the cage without any need for magic. I promise." I finished, my voice cracking slightly.

He sighed. " I am going to regret this. Fine."

I turned around and touched Norbert...a.

_Please, Norberta? Could you please get back into the nest? I'm trying to do this so that you don't get hurt._

**_Why? Where am I going?_**

_please? it's for the best. your going to Romania, to live with the other dragons. you'll be safe there. No one will want to hurt you._

**_very well. I will go quietly. who is that boy?_**

_that's Charlie, he will be looking after you, be nice to him. please?_

**_yes. you know. it is funny. i was watching you two. you make a good couple._**

_eep. what? we're not together. no nononono. way too old for me. i think._

**_if you say so. very well i shall go. are you going to visit me?_**

_I will come when i'm older, or have time I promise._

**_good bye my dragon child_**

_good bye._

"I love you." I whispered, throwing my arms around her neck.

"er... Harry, what just happened?" Charlie whispered.

Harry just shrugged and watched on in amusement.


	17. Chapter 17

**Charlie POV**

Well who'd have thunk? Thought? God, my grammar is going to the dogs.

Hermione is fond of a dragon... what's so unusual about that?

"Hermione. We have to leave before Filch gets here." Harry urged. She nodded and stood up slowly, wiping away her tears.

She turned around and her beauty in the moonlight hit me like a ton of bricks. She was so...breathtaking. Her perfect pale skin, the untameable yet beautiful hair, and her eyes that glowed with an unusual fire. My eyes travelled hungrily over her face, resting upon her rosy, plump lips. It was then that I felt it. An unexplainable pull to her. As though I was tied to her by invisible string, knowing then and there that I would do anything for her, kill for her, die for her. Whatever it took to keep her safe.

I needed her like a fish needs water.

_That? That was the BEST analogy I could come up with?_

This girl is seriously affecting my mental and physical health...

**Hermione POV**

Hmm. Charlie looks really good in the moonlight. His amazing red hair is ... breathtaking. It's almost like real fire, I would give my right arm just to run a hand through his hair, to see how soft it was. He has blue eyes that sparkle like a thousand sapphires. My eyes quickly scanned his face stopping suddenly at his mouth. His lips were perfect in everyway, what I would give to kiss them. See how they feel...

_Well. That was odd. Definitely the first time I've fantasised about kissing an older man. _

It's just a school girl crush on someone who reminds me of someone I don't remember.

Just a school girl crush.

Just a...

Oh who am I kidding?

It's like love at first bloody sight.

"Come on Mrs Norris. Let's go visit the Astronomy Tower." I heard Filch wheeze.

"Quickly, go!" I whispered to Charlie. He nodded and gave me and Harry the briefest of hugs. Mmm. He smells so nice...

FOCUS HERMIONE!!

Harry and I hurried down the stairs only to run straight into Filch's VERY ugly face.

"Argghhhh!" I couldn't help but cry.

Harry shot me a look of terror. In that instant, we both realiseed that we had left the Invisibility Cloak on the floor by the top of the stairs.

"I knew it! I knew it! Detention for the both of you!" Filch cried happily as he marched us to Professor McGonagall.

**Prof McGonagall POV**

Why oh why was I woken up from my fabulous dream, by Draco bleeding Malfoy?

Oh that's right. _Potter's got a dragon, miss!_

A likely story if you ask me.

And then I found Longbottom. Just wandering around the castle. Detention for two.

"Potter? Granger?" I asked exasperatedly. Correction. Detention for four.

"Right. So you decided feed Mr Malfoy some cock and bull story about having a dragon? And decided that it would be funny if Lonbottom heard about it too? All four of you will be serving detention with Hagrid tomorrow night. Oh, and 50 points from Gryffindor. Each."

Granger hung her head. Glad to see someone who accepts this punishment.

**Hermione POV**

Detention? DETENTION?

Bloody Fred and George Weasley. They made me lose precious time to stare at Charlie.. NO! Precious time to get Norbert to safety. Yeah. That sounds better. Phew. Close call.

I bid Harry goodnight and walked off to my dormitory thinking of bright blue eyes.

I shook my head violently. No. I cannot be thinking of Charlie just before I go to bed. That would not be good...

I lay down and almost immediately started to dream.

_it was a warm sunny day, and I was lying on a beach. I remembered this place as Dijon, the place I used to visit with my mother, before she... you know._

_Lagoon. There was a lagoon. Two boys were sitting down poking a crab. _

_"Wow." I said._

_"Come on Charlie, Let's go." the older one said._

_Charlie turned to look at me, his blue eyes piercing my soul._

I woke with a jolt.

"I knew it. I've met him before." I muttered before falling back to sleep, dreaming of red hair and blue eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

And so, the rest of the year went smoothly.

Well, as smoothly as you can get, what with us having to do detention in the forest, having to get past Fluffy, all of the teachers' horrendous "traps".

And then Ron got knocked out, I had to go back and Harry faced Volde-You-know-who, and defeated him.

And then it was the summer holidays.

Great summer holidays, a month and a half of my dad. And his wife.

Urgh, that word just makes me feel sick to my very stomach. I hate that woman.

She's the reason my parents split up in the first place.

At least I got friends that I can owl now.

**Summer Holidays.**

**Hermione POV**

Well. My first year was very eventful, wasn't it?

I wonder if second year will be any better. No more adventures for me. No way am I going to get mixed up in all of this. Again.

But, I still can't stop thinkning of Charlie. He's just there, in my mind always nagging me to write to him.

but...

1) I don't know where he lives so I can't send Muggle post.

2) I don't have an owl, so I can't send owl post.

3) It's embarassing.

So what do I do?

_Tap Tap Tap_

Eh?

_Tap Tap Tap_

I looked around, there was an owl at my window!

I quickly opened the window and the owl flew into my wall.

Ouch.

I quickly unravelled the parchment attatched to its leg.

_Hey Hermione,_

_how is your holiday going?? I just wanted to thank you for helping me with getting Norberta to Romania._

_You were right by the way, she is a girl._

_She seems to be enjoying her time here in Romania. I really do think that you ought to come down for a visit when you're able. I know that she would love it, and..._

_Anyway._

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Charlie._

Um... Charlie sent me a letter. Oh wow..

I should totally send one back...

What should I say?

_My dearest Charlie,_

NO. I scrapped that idea.

_Dear Charlie, _yeah, that's better.

_Thank you for your letter. I must say, I was a little bit shocked when I recieved your letter. :)_

_But, I'm glad to hear that Norberta is enjoying Romania. You know, I've always wanted to visit Romania. I have so many questions concerning dragons, I've always been interested in them._

_Okay, question 1) How do you keep the dragons a secret from muggles?_

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Love, _

_Hermione._

There, that should do it.

Aww man! I said love.

Hopefully he'll think that it's just a girly thing to do.


	19. Chapter 19

**Charlie Pov.**

Now, she's going to think you're a strange OLD man Charlie Weasley. What were you trying to acheive by sending your little brother's girlfriend a letter? What in the name of Merlin's saggy left buttock is wrong with you?

"You have mail." a voice interrupted my daydream. "Hello? Sleeping Beauty WAKE UP!" I fell out of my bed groaning.

"God Damn It Jack!" I yelled "I am awake! Now bring me my mail." I demanded. He poked his head through my tent flap and threw two letters at me. I looked at the envelopes. There was the REALLY untidy scrawl that most likely belonged to one of my brothers and a very neat, cursive handwriting that had to belong to a girl...

Naturally, I ripped open the neat writing first. Interesting. So I'm not an old man. She wrote back to me. Gosh, I feel so happy, and that is just plain odd. And so, naturally, I replied to my youngest brother's crush...yeah, I'm going to be loved for this. LOOK! She said Love! Please tell me she meant that and that it's not a girly thing to do? And there I go, off to the world of romantic fantasies again.

_Dear Hermione._

_Well, I guess, we just use anti muggle wards EVERYWHERE! It's quite fun working with Dragons. Next time my family come over, I'll make sure they bring you along. ;)_

_I guess this makes us friends yeah??_

_Umm, any questions you have, I shall gladly answer for you. _

_I would like to get to know you a bit better... Of course, if you don't want to answer any questions or talk to me ever again, that's fine by me..._

Now, I sound like a nervous teenager. What's wrong with me?

_Um...I heard that you saved the Philosopher's Stone a few weeks ago...Very Cool! You must be really smart to get past all of the enchantments and stuff..._

_So, tell me a bit about yourself?_

_Love..._

_Charlie..._

Aww man. I said love. Oh well. "Archimedes!" my tawny owl flew to my arm and stuck his leg out for me to attach my letter. Quickly he flew out of my tent, just as I was called out to attend to Norberta.

**HPov**

Where the hell is Harry and Ron? Jeez, they'd better not have been hexed by Malfoy. Again. I've been back at Hogwarts for around two months, and seriously, the amount of homework they give us, is not enough. And...Harry, keeps hearing these strange voices. And...the worst thing of all... I haven't recieved any letters. From anyone...

My second year was eventful. You know, what with being petrified, and Harry having to defeat a great big snake, and having to rescue Ginny. God that was fun stuff.

But still...no letters...

Third year. Hah! I had to help Harry to save Sirius Black, who by the way is completely and utterly innocent. But, once again no letters. Maybe I should write to him. But that could seem desperate... Heh, if he wanted to talk to me he would've replied way back in first year. So yeah, you know about fourth year. Voldemort resurrected, Triwizard Tournament you know?

But I'm now fifteen. And I haven't spoken to him in five freaking years. Git.

Here I am, sitting in the Dining Room of The Burrow, enjoying a "quiet", "relaxing" summer with the Weasleys. Hah I crack myself up. Quiet, Relaxing? Like that's going to happen with Fred and George around.

"Oh Hermione dear, could you please help me clear out Charlie's room?" Mrs Weasley asked me.

"Sure Mrs Weasley" I replied. "But why are you clearing out Charlie's room?"

Mrs Weasley beamed. "Charlie's returning to England! He's coming back for this Summer! Isn't it lovely? And I really need to get rid of the boxes we stored there." she babbled.

I swear my heart stopped beating for a minute. "Charlie's coming? That's...that's great!" I gasped out. Charlie's coming back? What do I do, what do I do? I can't face him. He didn't even write to me... You know what? I'm going to be civil. *cough cough* ignore him I mean.


	20. Chapter 20

**Cpov**

Time to meet her. Again... Err... I'm confused.

I thought that she would reply to my last letter, but she didn't. I know she's been busy with all her adventures, but I thought that she would write at least once...

Whatever. It's my chance to meet her, I'm not going to screw it up. What am I saying?? I'm totally going to screw up!

I'm sososososososososo scared. What if she has a boyfriend? What if she likes RON? That won't do at all! I ha e to get her to like me... HOW???

"CHARLIE!!!" a scream snapped me out of my plotting and gave me a massive headache. Suddenly I found myself on the floor with a really heavy 'thing' on top of me.

"Oof, get off me you immature twits." I groaned, trying to regain my breath.

"Sorry, bout that old pal." the someone said. I blinked a couple of times and sighed.

"George? Damn, I thought you were Ginny." George grinned and stuck out a hand. He pulled me up and I found myself face to face with the twins. "You two knocked me over. I'm not very happy." I said jokingly.

They laughed. "Man, it's good to see you. We haven't seen you since...well since last time." Fred said reminiscintly. He walked off to the kitchen. "MUM! CHARLIE'S HOME!!!" There was a crash from the ceiling above me, and a sudden thundering of feet down the stairs. My mother, sister and younger brother ran into the room beaming at me. But I only had eyes for the girl who followed them calmly reading a book. It was Hermione. I felt the breath leave me, I barely noticed as my mother hugged me. Hermione sure has changed. She's no longer the bushy haired eleven year old, but a beautiful young woman. There was something wrong though. She didn't even acknowledge my appearance, she just walked past me and sat on the floor in front of the fireplace. Did she not see me or something???

"Oh, Hermione dear, this is Charlie, you haven't met him before, but now's as good a time as ever!" Mum babbled. Hermione looked up from her book and smiled. That smile turned my legs to jelly.

"Nice to meet you Charlie." she said softly before returning to her book. WHAT? That's all I get!? Sure mum doesn't know that we've met before, but surely there should have been some sort of recognition?

"Nice to meet you Hermione, what book are you reading?" I asked interestedly...Fine, I just wanted to hear her voice.

But she didn't answer. I looked around bewildered. Mum had gone into the kitchen, no doubt to create a fantastic meal for us. Fred and George were plotting in the corner, Ginny was watching me amusedly and Ron was writing a letter. Ginny smiled. "Don't worry Char, when 'Mione gets engrossed in a book, she won't respond to anything until she's either finished the chapter, or the book."

"Oh." wow, she sounds like Percy...GROSS!! "Um, well...I'll just go put my stuff in my room." I walked out of the room dejectedly.

**Hpov**

"Okay, spill." Ginny said.

I looked up, a small smile on my face. "What's wrong Gin?"

"Why the heck are you ignoring Charlie?" she pretty much exploded. At this, Ron swivelled around and joined in.

"Yeah Mione, why are you ignoring Charlie?" he echoed.

"Umm...." Ginny raised an eyebrow expectantly. "Fine. You remember in first year we had to get rid of Norberta? well after that Charlie and I started writing letters and stuff cause I was interested in dragons and stuff. But he ended up ignoring my second letter, so I figured he didn't want to know me...and stuff..." I trailed off.

Ginny and Ron's mouths were hanging open. "He...didn't reply?" Ginny stuttered. I nodded sadly. "What is wrong with him?" she cried.

Ron just gaped. "You were...writing?" I nodded again. "Cool. so why are you ignoring him again?"

Ginny sighed impatiently. "It's because he ignored her. You're going to play hard to get 'Mione." I nodded.

"WHAT?" I cried as her statement hit me. "Why the heck would I do that?"

"Because you have a crush on him. I saw that look in your eye when you saw him. Now, what do we do?"

I just gaped, was I really that obvious?

Ron smiled, "Mione, you're my best friend, so I'll help in whatever crackpot plan Gin cooks up."

"Butbutbutbut....What?" I was so confused.

"Yeah, count us in! Never had you down for fancying an older bloke, but if that's what you like..." the twins trailed off. I had completely forgotten they were there.

I groaned. "I...but...Fine! This doesn't leave us five though!" I warned, fingering my wand lovingly. Everyone nodded, scared looks on their faces.

**Nobody's pov**

"Right! Your fatther and I are going out. We won't be back until tomorrow morning. Charlie you're in charge, no magic!" Molly warned, looking at the twins with a warning glint. Everyone nodded.

"You got it mum, see you tomorrow!" Charlie announced, practically ushering his mum and dad out. Once they were gone, he turned around with a mischevious look on his face. "So, what have you amazing pranksters got planned?"

"Us?"

"Really?"

"How did you know?" the twins finished in unison.

Charlie rolled his eyes. The twins smiled and announced to all the occupants of the house. "Prankwar!" they announced. Hermione started to sidle out of the door, but was noticed by the twins. "Oh no you don't! Everyone has to take part!"

She sat down, completely disgruntled. "Do I have to??" she whined.

Everyone in the room nodded. "Fine. But I have some ground rules." she said, an evil glint forming. The twins motioned for her to go on. "Muggle pranks only. And only four pranks per team. Three people per team should do it. Any problems?"

"Muggle pranks?" Fred asked weakly.

"No magic remember guys, I think it's only fair." Charlie interrupted.

Hermione ignored him, and smiled. "So who's on who's team?"

There was an immediate cacophany of noise.

"QUIET!" Ginny roared, pretty much shocking her brothers into submission. "Names in a hat. Easiest thing to do."

She quickly wrote down everyones names and stuck them in a hat. "Team One is...Ron, Me and George!" Hermione looked up in despair...

"Well, Looks like it's you me and Herms!!" Fred anounced happily. Hermione groaned and stuck her head in her hands.


	21. Chapter 21

The two teams convened to separate rooms, they agreed that the prank war would start at ten am sharp, and would end once both teams had played all four pranks, if one team surrendered, or when Molly returned. No one wanted to face the wrath of Molly Weasley.

"Right then, Herms I look to you for this one..." Fred began. Hermione jumped.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Herms?" she replied good naturedly. Throughout the cheerful banter, it was all Charlie could do to keep his hands off of her. He settled for watching her out of the corner of his eye, and listening to her argue with Fred.

"So, Charlie, you have any ideas?" Fred asked.

"Oh, er what? No, you're the prankster of this team, you should have ideas!" he replied quickly.

Hermione stared into the distance, plans formulating in that wonderful little brain of hers. Let's face it, bookworm she may be, but growing up as a muggle certainly had it's perks..."What if...no...well...what if you switch sugar for salt and little things like that..." she trailed off, noticing the strange looks on her partner's faces.

"You are a GENIUS!" Fred cried ecstatically." They won't know what hit them... Of course, we'd have to distract them from our pranks, so we'll set up harmless balloons and buckets around, make them wary, and hit them when they least expect it!" he accentuated this by smacking his palm against the table. Hard. "Ow..."

Charlie laughed, "I'll do the balloons and keep an eye out, you guys work on the food switches..."

Hermione smiled at him and quickly hurried into the kitchen with Fred. Charlie hurried into the hallway, where he spied his younger siblings hurry around the hallway carrying large red buckets...

...he shrugged and made sure that they saw him place balloons around the doors near sharp objects... and hurried back towards the kitchen...

"Guys! They're placing red buckets around the house, be careful." he warned, as Hermione and Fred walked in. They nodded. Then Fred smiled evilly.

"We need to attack their weaknesses...or we can turn their pranks back on them..."

Ginny walked into the kitchen and began to make herself a cup of tea... Hermione, Charlie and Fred watched on in glee..."Hey guys, do you want a cuppa?"

"No thanks, " they all chimed...Ginny shrugged and poured in three spoonfuls of 'sugar'. Hermione dissolved into a fit of silent giggles and buried her head into Charlie's arm. Charlie smiled, and burst into laughter as Ginny spat out her drink over the kitchen table.

"WHAT THE HELL?? SALT? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU HERMIONE GRANGER!!" they heard Ginny scream. Ginny ran into the sitting room and launched herself at Hermione. "YOU ANNOYING PERSON, MY TEA TASTES DISGUSTING!" she cried, pummeling a laughing Hermione with pillows.

Hermione jumped up and retaliated with a pillow. This, of course, led up to a full scale "PILLOW FIGHT" George roared, as he entered the living room, to find out what had happened to Ginny. He, Ron, Fred and Charlie each grabbed a pillow and began to pummel each other, laughing loudly. Hermione and Ginny ran out of the room and up the stairs. The boys followed quickly and pushed open the door to the hallway. THWUMP! They were covered in all sorts of liquids, ranging from water to custard.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Fred shouted at his twin.

Hermione and Ginny laughed and quickly ripped open their pillows over the four boys, causing them to be covered in feathers. "ATISHOO!" Charlie sneezed.

"Looks like the girls have won!" Ginny cried. "Oh, and if you haven't figured it out, it's girls v boys from now on! And we're not playing any more pranks, we've declared ourselves winners, Suck it up!"

The boys stared after the two girls completely nonplussed. "What just happened?" Ron asked quietly.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" George shouted up the stairs. The two girls poked their heads over the railings and grinned.

"You'd better make it an interesting version!" Ginny cried.

"We'll play Truth then. Weasley Twin style!" Fred replied.

Hermione looked at Ginny and grinned. "We're in!" the two friends barrelled down the stairs and pulled the boys into the living room. "Explain. Rules. now."

"Welcome to the World of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." George whispered. Seeing their confused faces he continued on. "We're basically creating our own joke products. We've created on for the Truth game."

"We've cast spells on this quill which ensures that whoever participates in the game cannot remove their hand until they have answered the question truthfully. If you lie, you get shocked and are then out for the rest of the game. Last one standing wins." Fred continued.

"Simple really." they concluded in unison. "Welcome to Truth, Weasley Twin style."


End file.
